


Stumble

by adidas



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Infidelity, Rimming, background zerrie, slight angst, trashy porn mixed with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adidas/pseuds/adidas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her birthday is tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumble

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this either but if I don't publish it now, I never will lol soooo this is set in so-called canon (despite it being complete and utter fiction, obviously), on july 9th 2015 to be exact. that's a couple weeks before zayn and perrie broke up *irl*. I haven't really edited this and I'm too lazy to go over it right this second but I might check it later, so in the meantime have fun and thanks for reading!! feel free to share your thoughts

_["I'm yours, baby you're mine /  
Never let me go 'cause I blow your fucking mind"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2F48OrxJ16A) _

*

Her birthday is tomorrow.

She's turning 22 in less than twenty four hours and her boyfriend isn't even here to celebrate with her. Which makes Louis feel a little better about the way he's groping her ass through her tiny skirt.

It was Perrie who started this anyway. It had been over a year ago now, late one night after a show. As far as Louis knew, Zayn was out with Perrie making the most of her time off from recording her band's third album, so he'd passed out alone on the tour bus. The next thing he knew, he was jerked awake by someone sliding into his bunk and straddling his thighs. He could just barely make out Perrie's face in the moonlight that shone through the parted curtains of his bunk, but before he managed to say anything she was leaning in close, her lips brushing his cheek. Her breath smelled faintly of vodka.

"I know he's cheating," she whispered, and shoved his boxers down so she could get her hand around his cock.

She was wearing her engagement ring then and she's wearing it now. It's like nothing has changed, except everything has.

In his defense, when she invited him over tonight all he'd been expecting was a pre-birthday drink, maybe a girly chat and a few Disney movies. Not that he wasn't hoping for a pre-birthday fuck on the side.

They'd had the pre-birthday drink at the very least. After a couple glasses of wine, the pair had migrated to the kitchen so Perrie could dig around for the hard liquor. They both lost interest when Louis slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

He's a little drunk and more than a little handsy as Perrie wrestles her top over her head, revealing a distinct lack of bra. She grabs Louis' wrist and pulls him towards her until he gets the idea and cups her breasts in his hands. She's got a hand on his jaw, holding him in place as he drags his tongue over her nipple.

He sucks a small bruise to the skin near the top of her cleavage while she runs her fingers through the hair at the back if his neck.

Perrie leans back and tugs at the hem of his shirt. "Take this off," she says, and Louis obliges.

She presses her tits against his chest as he licks into her mouth and grips the hard length of his cock through his jeans. He can feel her smirk as he twitches.

Louis gets his hand under her skirt and squeezes. She's so mind-numbingly responsive, pressing her front against his hardening cock. Another lingering kiss on the mouth and she lets Louis push her back against the counter and shove his hand over her thong. He presses two firm fingers to her slit and she makes a garbled noise into his mouth, grinding on his fingers as he slips them into her.

She keeps getting wetter under his hand and he feels like he's getting drunk off it, pushing back against him with every movement of her hips.

He turns her around with a firm hand on her waist and pulls her panties halfway down her thighs.

"Bend over, babe," Louis mumbles, pushing her skirt above her ass. Perrie goes easily, arching her back and presenting herself to him, arms crossed on the counter. She chances a glance at him over her bare shoulder and he grins at her, though he doesn't know exactly why. Maybe to be reassuring. Like, it's alright love, I'm just going to fuck you while your boyfriend's out doing who knows what. 's not like we haven't been screwing around behind his back for ages anyway. Not like he hasn't been doing the same to you.

Regardless, she smiles back, however briefly. She's so warm and lovely, even like this.

Anxious to distract her as well as himself, Louis gets both his hands on her ass, spreads her wide, and leans in to lick at her little hole.

Perrie squeaks, her hand reaching behind herself to lay on top of Louis' where he's holding her open. Louis smiles against her, squeezing before shifting his hand so it's on top of hers.

He spits before pushing deeper into her, long drags of his tongue against her rim as she clenches helplessly beneath him.

Repositioning the hand he's holding hers in place with, he manages to push his thumb into the slick mess of her hole. Her knees shake and she chokes out a short moan as he slides in to the first knuckle.

He slaps her ass with his free hand and she cries out, so he slaps her again.

"Yes," she gasps as he pushes his thumb all the way into her. Her hips are moving in tiny circles as he slowly pulls it out. She's really into it, back still arched where she leans over the counter. Louis makes a mental note to get her to finger her ass in front of him. Next time, maybe.

He grabs two packets of lube from the back pocket of his jeans and sets one on the counter. The other he tears open and pours onto his fingers before rubbing them against her ass. He pushes a finger inside her slowly, feels her soft and languid, relaxing around him.

"Alright, babe?" Louis asks, fucking more of his finger into her hole. She lifts her hips as he gets deeper.

"'m good," Perrie breathes. "Perfect—oh!"

Louis eases a second finger into her, stretching her pink rim. He uses his other hand to stroke around where his fingers are pushing into her. She inhales sharply and twitches as he laps his tongue around his fingers, covering her hole with saliva and lube. He can't hear anything but her panting breaths and that gorgeous wet sound his fingers make against her hole as they shove into her mercilessly.

He stops eating her ass to pull back and watch his two fingers plunge in and out of her. She's so wet that it's dripping down her thighs. Briefly, he rubs the palm of his free hand over her pussy, slick with her precome. Her legs are shaking, and she moans pitifully when he pulls his fingers out and flicks lightly at her rim. She shivers under his touch, begging for his cock.

"Three now," Perrie says, looking at him over her shoulder once more.

He shakes his head no and rubs the head of his dick against her before pressing into her tight hole. Her knees almost buckle and Louis sees her eyelids flutter closed as she tries to relax against the counter.

Her hand comes back to feel where he's pushing in. She spreads her legs wider and wraps her fingers around him as he thrusts forward slowly, inhaling softly as he presses deeper.

She's still wearing the damn skirt. Louis holds it up at her waist so he can see his cock enter her ass.

He slides his hand down to rub her clit slowly. She's soaking, and his fingers are wet with it. She shudders against him, clenching around his cock and keeping him buried in her.

"Fuck me," Perrie pouts, grinding on his cock.

Louis laughs. "I am."

"I want to feel it," she insists, slouching over the countertop. "Make me come."

Louis suddenly pulls out of her and grabs her around the waist. He kisses her sweetly and she smiles against his lips, laughing in mock-protest as he half-carries her to the dinner table, lifting her up and setting her on her back.

She palms one of her tits with her hand and rubs her fingers over her nipple, watching him closely as he watches her. Then she raises both legs, her knees together, exposing her glistening cunt and shiny pink hole. "Finish what you started."

Louis hitches her legs up around his waist, forearm under one of her calves to keep her open. He rubs the tip of his cock against her slit and then with no further warning shoves his dick into her ass. She swears as he works into her deeper, one of her hands still squeezing her gorgeous tits while the other strokes her clit.

"What was that, baby?" Louis laughs. Perrie furrows her eyebrows at him in a weak imitation of a glare, but her eyes are soft.

Now his entire length is buried in her. She looks incredible, flushed and sweaty on the table, soft legs spread around his waist and her tiny hole stretched around his cock. He leans forward and sticks his fingers in her mouth, gets them slick on her tongue, pushing deeper and making her choke on them like he'd make her choke on his cock before pulling them out and replacing them with his lips on hers. He kisses her greedily, never able to get enough of her even when she's wrapped around his cock. She gasps into his mouth and clutches at his arms when he pulls his hips back and slams into her, pushing her up on the table a couple inches.

Louis lets himself wonder how Zayn touches her—if he's ever seen her this needy and desperate, jerking underneath him, pleading. It's selfish and stupid, but there's a tiny, triumphant part of him that says no. You're special.

"Fuck," he breathes against her mouth. Her tits are pressed to his chest and somewhere in this mess she's managed to get her arms around his shoulders. Her nails dig into his back when he shoves into her again, harsh and punishing.

He runs his hand along her thigh before hitching her up further and grabbing her around her waist, pulling her flush against his cock. Her tits bounce shamelessly as he pounds into her now, hard and steady. Her hole is red and used, still gorgeous and slick as his dick plunges in and out of her. Her breaths sound more like sobs as she grinds against his cock, her fingers moving rapidly over her clit. He joins her there, shoves his fingers into her slit, filling her cunt with two fingers as he fucks her asshole.

Perrie chokes on air and arches her back, reaching blindly for Louis' fingers and trying to keep them deep inside her as she desperately fucks her ass on his cock. He feels her pussy tighten around his fingers and her ass tighten around his dick as she comes, wet and hot.

She's glowing and fucked out, contented sigh, watching him with heavily lidded eyes and a special smile on her face that feels like it's just for him. She's still stunning, blinding like the sun, and he desperately wants her all to himself.

He slowly pulls out of her and quickly jerks his dick with one hand. She keeps her legs around his waist as he comes on her thighs, her stomach, her chest.

"God, I feel like I'm burning," Perrie laughs, sitting up. Louis laughs too, albeit weakly.

"Thanks, you know," she goes on, uncharacteristically shy. "Like—well. You know how things have been. Just, thanks. For everything"

"Yeah, don't mention it," Louis responds, pulling his jeans up. His face feels hot as he shuffles to the counter, distracted by the screen of Perrie's phone as it lights up. He grabs it. One new message.

Louis feels his guts twist.

_hey pez ill be home in about 10 min k? I think your phones off ha but lmk when you get this babe_

"I'm going to go shower," Perrie says, sliding off the table and pushing her hair away from her face. She's finally unzipped her skirt and tossed it to the side but her chest and thighs are still a mess of Louis' come. Louis barely holds back his half-smirk, half-grimace.

Perrie nods towards her phone. "Who's that?"

Louis hesitates before answering.

"No one babe, was just checking the time." He locks the phone and sets it on the counter, grinning at her. "I think I could go for a shower too."

He figures there's time to wreak a little more havoc before it all crashes down.


End file.
